Video content can be distributed to a plurality of viewers in several ways. The system and method of broadcasting over the public airways has long been established and enjoyed by literally millions of people worldwide. However, shortcomings such as limited transmission distance, poor reception quality, and limited bandwidth and channel availability, led to the installation of cable and satellite television systems in recent years. Satellite and cable systems offer greater bandwidth and channel availability, and higher quality reception.
With the development of the Internet and other public and private IP networks, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) systems have become the most recent means of distributing video content to a plurality of users. An IPTV network offers many of the advantages of a cable or satellite television network. An IPTV network also offers advantages over cable and satellite systems because of the IP technology involved.